


Prodigal Sons

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: A possible early meeting of William (pre-Spike) and Penn.





	Prodigal Sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kriskringle85](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kriskringle85).



> This is for kriskringle85 who asked:  
> If hello_spikey is still open I'd like to challenge her to a William/Penn story. Maybe with a jealous or possessive Angelus thrown into the mix. 
> 
> Well, this is a bit of a silly interpretation. I had always wondered about possible meetings of Spike and Penn and all... and since you specified "William" I had to make it early, and I get all weird when I have to type "William" instead of Spike, so... well, hope you like it:

“The prodigal has returned! Jerome, get us a fattened lamb!” Angelus boomed as he crossed the parlor, arms wide to greet the vampire who stood at the door, slightly bedraggled from the road, but wearing the very prim and strict clothing of a puritan. The stranger set down his trunk and embraced Angelus enthusiastically. Both vampires laughed and talked at once, while Jerome made his way to the larder, muttering about lambs and slim pickings.  
  
They’d long since drained the best prospects in the neighborhood, William knew, and had only some skinny scullery maids languishing in the cellar. He peered down at the scene in the parlor from the top of the stairs.  
  
Drusilla blew on William’s ear. “A party tonight! But I don’t like it.”  
  
He reached back to wrap his arm around her waist. “Why not, petal?”  
  
She made a face. “Too many boys.”  
  
He gathered her into his lap. She giggled madly, swaying over him as though she wanted to tumble down the stairs – knowing Dru, she probably did. He nipped at her neck and held her close. “I’d much rather play with girls,” he said. She giggled loudly, which was why he didn’t hear Darla’s skirts swishing along the upstairs hall and had no warning when she clouted him on the ear with her fan. (Her whalebone fan. It should have been a registered weapon the way it smarted and the sound it made when its ribs snapped!)  
  
William yelped and grabbed his ear, Drusilla taking the opportunity to throw herself down the stairs, screeching laughter all the way.  
  
“I’ve told you not to lurk,” Darla said, calmly gathering up her skirts and descending the stairs in a more decorous manner.  
  
“Ah, Penn, you remember Drusilla?”  
  
“Of course,” Penn said politely, as though Drusilla’s legs were not the only part of her currently visible, sprouting like stamen from the unfurled petals of her petticoats.  
  
Drusilla rolled onto her knees and hissed through her disarrayed hair at Penn.  
  
“Now now, little sister, is that any way to great your brother?”  
  
Drusilla reared back from his outstretched hand, snapping her teeth like a territorial animal.  
  
“That’s my girl,” William said.  
  
Penn turned from kissing Darla’s hand and let his eyes rake up and down William. “And who is this?”  
  
“Drusilla’s minder,” Darla waved dismissively with her fan, not incidentally cutting off Penn’s appraisal.  
  
Penn ignored her, stepping forward to extend a hand to William. “I’m Penn.”  
  
“Never heard you mentioned.”  
  
“William! Don’t be rude!” Darla landed another stinging blow with her fan.  
  
William snatched it from her hand. “I’ve about had it with the way you treat me like a sodding child!”  
  
There was a startled moment of silence, and then Angelus had him by the ears, and Drusilla was squealing in her way that might be laughter or screaming but was neither, and before he knew it, William was locked in his room with a sore arse while the rest of the family went off to celebrate the prodigal’s return, no doubt with a glorious bloodbath and lots of fun.  
  
He was certainly in no mood to see that self-same prodigal unlock his door in the morning. He shouldered past Penn as violently as he thought he could get away with and stomped down to the cellar sullenly. Only after he’d drunk his breakfast, finishing off the coal-shuttle boy they’d been keeping alive since last Thursday, did he notice Penn was still behind him.  
  
“What the hell do you want?”  
  
“Hey, easy there. I think we got off on a bad start.”  
  
William dropped the drained corpse. “We didn’t get anything. I got sent to my room like a schoolboy while you got wined and dined.”  
  
Penn cocked his head, smiling mischievously. With his debauched curls and puritan’s collar, he looked quite the devil. “You know, Darla hated me, when Angelus first brought me home.”   
  
“Can’t imagine why.”  
  
Penn followed William up the cellar stairs. “Because Angelus sired me without consulting her. Soon after she sired him, in fact. It was a little precocious of him.”  
  
William was momentarily shaken from his annoyance by curiosity about the fledgeling Angelus. “Yeah?”  
  
Penn took a small step closer. “He couldn’t resist my purity.”  
  
“Pft. Angelus could never resist a blond boy.”  
  
Penn’s eyes twinkled with glee and he took another step closer. “Is that why he turned you?”  
  
“Me!” William jumped back, brittle as a startled cat. “As if. I’m no bum-boy for ‘Gelus. And I’m not his, either. Dru sired me. My dark princess.”  
  
“Now that is a shame,” Penn said.  
  
“Watch what you say about my Dru.”  
  
“No, I mean, it’s a shame Angelus hasn’t shown you all the many, many ways a man can be depraved.” Penn’s smile was about as evil as a vampire’s smile can be – and that’s quite a lot. “Come, little brother. I’ll teach you to pray.”  
  
William retreated at Penn’s advance, pointing at him accusingly. “You’re just like Angelus. This is what comes of too much religion before death. Makes you all nutters afterwards.”  
  
“You think you don’t want Angelus’ attentions? I think you’re starved for them. I can see how jealous you are of me. I can show you what it’s like to be killed by Angelus and re-made and killed again and reborn again, over and over. The ecstasy of the eternal martyr. And the beauty of it is that he will want you far more when he thinks you have no need of him. We always want most what someone else possesses.”  
  
Penn had advanced through all these words, and for some reason, William let him. He was gaping at the strange ideas this new vampire was pouring forth, and that’s why his mouth was open when Penn’s closed over it.  
  
The kiss was strong, and sloppy, and not entirely like Drusilla’s, which was the only kiss he knew, but it was pleasant and built a warmth through his body, up and down his center so that he gasped for breath when they parted and found himself leaning forward, reluctant to part.  
  
“Now,” Penn said, “Let’s make daddy jealous.”  
  
And so they did.


End file.
